Tu es morte
by Miss Saphirah
Summary: Cette dernière journée avait été particulièrement harassante. Ou plutôt, les deux dernières journées ; il n'avait pas eu le temps de dormir pour noter cette distinction. Roy n'en pouvait tout simplement plus et avait décidé de rentrer chez lui. Au diable la prudence. De toute façon, quelle importance ?


**Salut ! Je préviens : l'histoire se situe dans un univers alternatif à brotherhood. Il y a des similarités et des différences, comme par exemple Riza qui est Ishval. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)**

****(Cette histoire a déjà été publiée sous mon pseudo Miss Saphirah sur Fanfic-fr)****

* * *

**Tu es morte**

Là, assis sur le bord de son canapé, il l'entendait. Distinctement. Il ne rêvait pas. Cette étrange situation faisait naître en lui un sentiment d'inquiétude. Pourtant, il l'écarta de son flot de pensées. Seul un intense soulagement, sentiment réconfortant, accaparait désormais son esprit.

Cette dernière journée avait été particulièrement harassante. Ou plutôt, les deux dernières journées il n'avait pas eu le temps de dormir pour noter cette distinction. Roy n'en pouvait tout simplement plus et avait décidé de rentrer chez lui. Au diable la prudence. De toute façon, quelle importance ? Tous ses gestes étaient épiés depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Alors une attitude suspecte de plus ou de moins... Comme pour répondre à ses craintes, Black Hayate couina pour attirer son attention. Assis devant la porte de la salle de bain, le chien adressa un regard compatissant à son maître. Son nouveau maître. Un état de fait embarrassant qui avait été compliqué à justifier. Mais le jeune homme y était parvenu. L'illusion avait pris.

Un temps seulement.

* * *

_Un mois s'était déjà écoulé depuis la mutation du colonel Roy Mustang et de ses hommes au QG de Central. Leur enquête sur la mort du général de brigade Hughes, pourtant menée avec prudence et discrétion, ne progressait que trop peu. Les pistes conduisaient nulle part, les témoins s'évaporaient sans laisser la moindre trace. Toutes ces pièces manquantes empêchaient la résolution de ce puzzle complexe. Elles ruinaient aussi toujours un peu plus la santé physique du colonel. La fatigue le gagnait, embrouillait ses idées._

_Roy soupira. À ce rythme, il rejoindrait Hughes plus tôt que prévu._

— _Breda, interpella-t-il. _

_La nouvelle salle de travail de son équipe ne lui offrait plus le bureau intimiste dont il jouissait à East City et tous partageaient dorénavant le même espace. Une gêne dont il se serait accommodé si des oreilles indiscrètes ne traînaient pas un peu partout._

_Le sous-lieutenant se rapprocha de son supérieur._

— _J'ai besoin que tu vérifies ces infos. Vois ce que tu peux trouver._

_Son subordonné scruta rapidement les documents avant d'envoyer un regard sceptique à son colonel. Il sembla sous-entendre que cette piste ne mènerait qu'à un cul-de-sac. Mais c'était l'une des rares qu'il restait à explorer. Alors Breda s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il se contenta d'un vague salut envers le haut-gradé et se dirigea vers la sortie._

— _Oh ! Une minute ! le retint Mustang. Si tu vois le lieutenant, dis-lui que je veux la voir immédiatement._

— _Elle n'est pas au stand de tir ? demanda Breda, sourcils froncés._

— _Non, j'ai déjà appelé plusieurs fois._

— _Je ne crois pas l'avoir vue ce matin, réfléchit le sous-lieutenant à voix haute._

— _Moi non plus. Mais comme ces temps-ci on aime s'accaparer de mes subordonnés..._

_Il ne put finir sa phrase que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, en un terrible fracas. Un homme y entra en trombe._

— _COLONEL ! _

_La cigarette difficilement maintenue au coin des lèvres, le sous-lieutenant Havoc, l'habituel nonchalant de l'équipe, arborait une mine grave. Son attitude suspecte attira tous les regards, avides d'informations._

— _Colonel ! reprit-il, le souffle court. Venez-vite, c'est urgent ! Le lieutenant Hawkeye vient d'être arrêtée !_

* * *

Un frisson le parcourut. Seul dans son salon, Roy commença à déboutonner sa chemise. La veste de son uniforme traînait déjà sur le canapé. Ou plutôt son lit. Bien que l'intérêt d'investir dans un sommier plus confortable l'effleurait à l'occasion, il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de franchir le pas. Pourtant, sa paie d'alchimiste d'État lui permettait de prétendre à beaucoup plus luxueux. Mais Roy préférait ne garder que le strict minimum. Il vivait seul et passait le plus clair de son temps au QG ou en mission. Alors pourquoi s'encombrer ? Une grande maison suréquipée lui était superflue, son studio lui suffisait amplement. Le gradé qu'il était se contentait d'un coin cuisine, de quelques meubles – dont une bibliothèque débordante de ses vieux livres d'étudiant – et bien entendu, d'une salle de bain depuis laquelle s'évadait une rassurante mélodie. Le son régulier de l'eau se propageait, apaisante.

Délicatement, la chemise rejoignit la veste. Torse nu dans la semi-pénombre, Roy effleura du bout du doigt le bandage qui enserrait sa taille. Souvenir d'homonculus. Les griffes de la femme immortelle l'avaient transpercé de part en part, alors qu'il tentait de lui soutirer des informations sur la mort de Hughes. Une erreur de jugement. Havoc l'avait payée de ses jambes.

En une gorgée, il avala les comprimés prescrits. La douleur l'imprégnait encore. Peu importait. Comme le reste, il endurerait.

* * *

_Le plan avait été plus laborieux que prévu, mais ils avaient réussi. Ils étaient dans les temps. D'un pas pressé, Mustang se dirigeait vers cette foutue ruelle. La scène finale de leur histoire s'y jouerait, s'y embraserait pour la dernière fois._

_Arrivé à destination, il l'attendit de pied ferme. L'heure approchait. Inexorable._

_Le silence. Puis l'agitation. Les minutes avançaient._

_Erratiques, des pas de course se dirigeaient vers lui. _Elle_ se dirigeait vers lui._

_Roy sentait les battements de son cœur accélérer à mesure qu'elle approchait._

_Enfin, il la vit. Occupée à surveiller ses arrières, elle courrait vers lui, sans le remarquer. Il claqua des doigts. Aucune étincelle. Il voulait simplement l'avertir. Alors, ses grands yeux rouges se posèrent sur lui. Le dévisagèrent. Le scrutèrent. Roy avait obtenu toute son attention. La surprise passée, seule l'indécision agissait sur le comportement de la jeune femme, l'obligeant à s'arrêter au milieu de la ruelle. Son incertitude le mit mal à l'aise. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes. Une éternité dans laquelle ils auraient adoré s'enfermer._

_D'un regard, elle ne lui dit qu'un mot. _Désolée_._

_Le visage grave, n'en supportant plus, il claqua des doigts. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter._

_Cette fois, la ruelle s'enflamma._

* * *

Sa colère s'était récemment éteinte. Enfin. Il devait cet exploit à l'œuvre d'un homme qu'il n'avait soupçonné. Pourtant, depuis cette nuit-là jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Roy n'avait cessé d'alimenter cette rage rampante. Il en avait eu besoin pour avancer. Elle l'avait maintenu en vie. Quand elle l'animait tout entier, il ne luttait plus. Il avait admis n'en être que le pantin. Dans ces moments, plus rien ne comptait. Pas même _ses_ yeux couleur de sang. Seulement sa propre violence contenue, sa fureur, sa soif de vengeance. Ou son égoïsme. Dévoré de l'intérieur par ce mal destructeur, il ne cherchait qu'à l'extérioriser par n'importe quel moyen. Il ne se souciait des dommages collatéraux que bien trop tard.

D'un geste précipité, il masqua les récentes plaies par de nouveaux bandages.

Le Fullmetal Alchemist aimait à lui rappeler sa démence. Ce satané gamin. À chaque accalmie, ce maudit donneur de leçons n'était jamais loin pour raviver le feu destructeur qui le consumait. Il était pourtant si simple à manipuler. Tellement qu'il abhorrait sa seule vue. Depuis cette nuit-là, combien de fois le Fullmetal avait-il remis en cause les actes de son supérieur ? Combien de regards lourds de reproches avait-il osé lui adresser ? Beaucoup trop pour tous les énumérer. Seul le premier lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire.

* * *

_Les dernières flammes crépitaient. Pourtant, seul un silence de mort pesait sur la scène. Nauséabonde, l'odeur du cadavre carbonisé envahissait toute la ruelle. Mustang y comprit. D'un œil absent, il ne pouvait que contempler son œuvre morbide. Des cendres. Il ne restait plus que des cendres. Un claquement de doigt avait suffi pour que cette histoire prenne fin. Quelle tragédie. Jamais ce geste, aussi enfantin, ne lui avait paru si lourd. La guerre dIshval l'effleura. Il la repoussa vivement. Les mots lui manquaient. La situation lui semblait juste... aberrante. _

— _...Expliquez-vous, colonel !_

_Encore imprégné de son acte, Mustang se tourna de manière mécanique vers l'auteur de cette rude interpellation. Choqué par la scène, le Fullmetal prenait lentement conscience du drame qui venait de se jouer. _

— _Le lieutenant-colonel Hughes... Le lieutenant Hawkeye..._

_Réalisant enfin la gravité des évènements, le jeune homme se rua sur son supérieur._

— _Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?!_

* * *

Ce regard doré... Jamais il n'avait manqué une opportunité de lui rappeler la mort du lieutenant Hawkeye. Jamais. Avec grande peine, le Fullmetal avait été contraint de ravaler sa fierté et de se soumettre aux ordres, sans obtenir de réponse satisfaisante à ses questions. Digérer ce qu'il considérait comme une injustice lui était impossible. Ce meurtre de sang-froid l'avait ébranlé. Roy le savait pertinemment. Le garçon avait assisté à une exécution orchestrée par celui qu'il avait aimé détester. Celui qu'il se contentait de haïr depuis cette nuit-là.

Contrairement à ce que le Fullmetal pensait, Roy non plus ne supportait pas son acte. Pour des raisons bien différentes. Il jouait les hommes forts, mais il devait bien admettre que sa compagne de toujours lui avait manqué. Ses yeux rouges le hantaient. Même en cet instant. Bien plus que ceux de n'importe quel Ishval qu'il avait exécuté sur le champ de bataille. Ou pire, ceux qu'il avait torturés dans ces sordides laboratoires. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Son impuissance l'avait contraint à assister à la disparition de ses deux meilleurs amis sur une trop courte période. À croire qu'il ne savait pas comment agir. Seulement subir.

* * *

_Improbable. Une telle information... après de si longs mois de travail acharné... il devait s'y confronter. Tout de suite. _

_C'était ce qu'il avait pensé en franchissant les grilles du quartier général. Cette urgence... Ce sentiment grisant... Trouver enfin un indice pour résoudre son problème insoluble et la précipitation qui suivit... Quelle erreur. Il le réalisait seulement maintenant._

_Dans le bureau présidentiel, face-à-face avec le Führer, le colonel Mustang ne pouvait que contempler son impuissance. Certes, il avait obtenu la confirmation qu'il désirait entendre. Mais à quel prix ?_

_King Bradley, le chef suprême d'Amestris, était bien un homonculus. Malheureusement, Roy ne pourrait se servir de cette découverte contre pareil ennemi le Führer n'était qu'une marionnette aux mains d'un être bien plus dangereux. Pire. Les haut-gradés de Central connaissaient cette vérité et complotaient également contre la nation pour d'obscures raisons. Dans ces conditions, comment riposter ?_

_Abattu sur une chaise, Mustang s'efforça tout de même à faire bonne figure et posa de nombreuses questions à son interlocuteur. Il ne se soumettrait pas si facilement. Il ne suffisait que d'une parole anodine pour reprendre l'ascendant. À sa grande surprise, Bradley joua le jeu. Il lui parla brièvement du tapage autour de la mort de Hughes, de sa naissance en tant que Wrath ainsi que de sa nature d'homonculus. Il explicita aussi comment il avait atteint les hautes sphères du pouvoir et l'influence qu'il exerçait sur elles._

_Malgré la tension palpable, le colonel s'abreuvait de toutes ces informations. Tellement qu'il commençait à voir une lueur d'espoir... qui fut soufflée en un coup. Le Führer lui rappela sa place._

_Non, il ne le tuerait pas. Sa vie lui était précieuse. Pour l'instant. En revanche, ce jeune loup avait besoin d'être muselé. Alors, le prix à payer pour la dissidence de Mustang s'avéra être le démantèlement de son équipe. Ses hommes seraient mutés dès le lendemain dans différents QG, aux quatre coins d'Amestris._

_Le menace résonna avec une effroyable clarté, limpide : au moindre faux pas, ils en subiraient tous les conséquences._

_Accusant le coup, Roy Mustang ne dit mot. _

_Devant cette vue jouissive, le Führer Bradley savoura son triomphe. Il avait réussit à dompter ce fougueux étalon. Profitant du silence qui se prolongeait, interminable pour le colonel, l'homonculus fit appeler l'un de ses subordonnés. La réponse ne tarda pas on toqua à la porte._

— _Faites-la entrer, ordonna le Führer d'une voix forte._

_Derrière lui, il entendit le claquement des talons sur le sol. Dans un premier temps, Roy ne prêta pas grande attention au nouvel arrivant, encore trop abasourdi par les événements. Puis, un détail le força à se montrer plus attentif. Cette personne qui passait à côté de lui... Cette démarche familière... Un mélange unique de confiance et de discrétion s'en dégageait. Il ne pouvait y croire. Releva la tête. Toute vêtue de noir, un blouson de cuir assorti, la silhouette avait laissé ses longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc cascader jusqu'au creux du dos. Impossible. Il devinait sa peau mate. Ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire. Enfin, elle se retourna, et Roy rencontra ces yeux rubis, désolés, qui lui avaient tant manqué..._

_Riza._

* * *

— Colonel ?

Son regard se porta naturellement sur la propriétaire de cette voix. Sortant à peine de la salle de bain, acclamée par un chien en fête, la jeune femme à la chevelure encore humide attendait une réponse. Il se contenta d'observer, l'esprit encore absent. Elle ne portait qu'un large pull pour homme – qu'il lui avait prêté – puisque ses affaires personnelles étaient restées en lieu sûr.

Pendant toute cette année écoulée, Roy n'avait osé espérer la revoir un jour. Devenue fugitive après sa fausse mort, elle aurait dû vivre en sécurité à l'étranger, loin d'Amestris. Il y avait crû fermement. Quelle naïveté... Le Führer, contrairement au Fullmetal, ne s'était pas fait avoir par cette mascarade. Mustang avait sous-estimé son adversaire une fois de trop. Et il souhaitait prendre sa place... De nombreuses embûches barraient indubitablement sa route avant d'y parvenir. Qu'importe. Il ne se préoccuperait pas des conséquences de ses actes ce soir. Seulement le lendemain, une fois la fatigue passée et les émotions apaisées.

— Êtes-vous blessé ? insista-t-elle, n'obtenant aucune réponse.

Il s'empressa d'atténuer les faits, avec l'intention de la rassurer. Évidemment, il ne la berna pas si facilement. Elle s'était rapprochée, l'empêchant de récupérer sa chemise, et observait les trop nombreux bandages qui couvraient l'abdomen de son hôte.

— Je vous laisse seul quelques mois, et vous manquez de vous faire tuer...

— Ce n'est rien. Je vous assure.

Riza leva alors ses yeux rouges vers lui, emplis d'une tristesse indélébile. Rien ne changeait. Il s'imposait toujours à elle.

* * *

_Dans le manoir des Hawkeye, le silence de la nuit régnait. Le maître n'avait pas daigné sortir de son bureau. Aussi, sa fille et son apprenti restèrent seuls dans la grande pièce de vie délabrée. La collégienne aux cheveux courts s'activait de terminer la vaisselle._

— _Attends, je vais t'aider._

— _Non. Ça ira, rétorqua-t-elle sans lui adresser un regard._

_Roy contint un soupir. L'hostilité qu'elle manifestait envers lui croissait à chacune de leurs rencontres. Il ne souhaitait pourtant qu'apaiser la situation... Même en appliquant les conseils de ses sœurs, il ne parvenait à passer cette barrière d'agressivité. Il s'était pourtant assuré de rester courtois en toutes circonstances depuis son emménagement dans la demeure familiale. Mais chaque fois qu'il tentait un geste amical envers elle, Riza le repoussait. Le plus frustrant était qu'elle réussissait à le rejeter avec un parfait masque d'amabilité, si l'on exceptait cette soirée._

_Certes, il était venu apprendre l'alchimie et pourrait facilement l'ignorer – d'autant plus qu'en semaine, elle résidait à l'internat – mais cette tension entre eux lui déplaisait. Il espérait seulement y mettre un terme au plus vite. Ou, à défaut, au moins connaître la raison de cette inimitié._

— _Riza, écoute..._

_Elle lui refusait toujours la moindre attention._

— _Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée d'une quelconque façon. Ce n'était pas mon intention._

_Elle continuait de frotter une assiette avec acharnement._

— _Riza..._

— _Vous êtes désolé, le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Vraiment ?_

_Il ne sut que répondre. Elle poursuivit :_

— _Désolé de nous déranger ? Désolé d'attirer toute l'attention sur vous ? Désolé d'être un pseudo-alchimiste ?_

_Le ton montait, plus acide. Rouge de colère, la jeune fille lui adressa un regard noir, teinté de tout le mépris qu'elle éprouvait envers lui._

— _Désolé de quoi, Monsieur Mustang ?_

_Son attitude le blessa. Il n'avait jamais pensé à mal. Roy essaya de la calmer mais elle refusait d'écouter._

— _Que savez-vous de moi ? De notre famille ? Rien. Absolument rien. Mais vous vous en fichez, pas vrai ? Tout vous réussit. Évidemment. N'est-ce pas, Monsieur Mustang ? _

_Le garçon reçut l'invective sans broncher._

— _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit vous ? Moi aussi, je suis capable d'apprendre l'alchimie. Je peux le faire. Alors pourquoi... ? Pourquoi refuse-t-il... de le voir ?_

_Sa voix tressaillit, affaiblie._

— _Il n'avait pas besoin d'un étranger. Il... Il..._

_Des larmes perlèrent, tour à tour, sur ses joues._

— _Il m'a... moi..._

_Les pleurs résonnèrent, augmentèrent, s'intensifièrent. Les sanglots secouaient violemment ses épaules. Riza lui apparut dans toute sa fragilité._

_Roy s'approcha d'un pas, posa sa main sur le bras tremblotant, s'approcha encore. Puis, il l'étreignit._

_Et elle pleura de plus belle._

* * *

— Je m'en veux, s'excusa-t-elle. J'aurais dû rester à vos côtés.

Par réflexe pour la rassurer, ses doigts caressèrent les longs cheveux devenus blonds. Il ne s'habituait pas à cette couleur. Depuis la guerre d'Ishval, la jeune femme avait pris pour habitude de les teindre en noir. Non pas que ce changement lui déplaisait... Il renvoyait à une vague de nostalgie plutôt agréable, à une époque où tous les rêves s'avéraient encore purs et innombrables. Il lui permettait également de se remémorer leurs premiers amours...

— Tu m'as manqué, lui souffla-t-il.

Elle lui sourit sans grande conviction. Il s'en contenta.

Dans le calme de l'appartement, une certaine sérénité les enveloppait. Pudique, une légère tension, empreinte d'un désir palpable, s'installa entre eux. Comme après chaque séparation, ils savaient qu'ils n'y résisteraient pas.

— Roy... s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

La jeune femme chercha à se dégager de cette main tentatrice, tout en ne désirant que rester à sa portée. Délicat, il s'aventura alors sur la peau encore humide de son visage. Elle ferma les yeux sous la caresse, l'acceptant avec plaisir. Il s'occupa alors de combler l'espace entre leurs deux corps. La distance disparue, le discret parfum de savon qui flottait autour de sa partenaire le charma sans effort. Conquis par tant de douceur, il abaissa sa main jusqu'au menton de Riza, le surélevant légèrement. Sa tête rencontra la tempe, s'y posa, s'y frotta avec plaisir. Il la sentit se blottir davantage contre lui.

— Roy...

À l'appel de son nom, il se redressa, juste assez pour mieux la voir. Leurs regards se croisèrent une lueur intense y brillait, une fiévreuse promesse se reflétait. Incapables de s'opposer à cette désirée destinée, tous deux se penchèrent en avant. D'abord timides, les lèvres s'effleurèrent. Un goût de merveilleux s'évadait de cet échange. Le baiser devint plus assuré, plus aventureux. Délicieux.

Ils ne se détachèrent que le temps d'un souffle, avant de s'embrasser à nouveau.

Après mille saveurs partagées, la douce étreinte des bras se resserra. Front contre front, ils appréciaient simplement la présence de l'autre.

— On ne devrait pas, murmura Riza sans réussir à s'en convaincre. Nous sommes des cibles maintenant.

Les doigts masculins jouaient dans la blonde chevelure, sans s'inquiéter d'éventuelles retombées. Il ne voulait pas entendre raison, la couvrit de baisers pour faire taire tous les doutes. Aussi, elle souffla comme ultime argument :

— Et nous sommes des soldats.

— Je ne porte pas mon uniforme, la rassura-t-il en susurrant sur le même ton.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il en oublia les bandages et la serra plus fort contre son torse nu.

— Quant à toi...

Jouant de son charme, il ne put empêcher un sourire éclatant de s'inviter, alors que son nez flattait celui de sa compagne.

— Tu es morte jusqu'à demain.

Riza lui sourit. Roy en fut ravi. Impétueux, il s'attaqua une nouvelle fois aux lèvres de son aimée, alors que ses mains se baladaient sous l'épais pull de laine, caressant les lignes d'encre qui s'y cachaient.

Ignorant les conséquences, les deux jeunes gens scellèrent une promesse d'amour intense. En cette nuit d'automne, ils s'appartiendraient corps et âme, jusqu'au septième ciel.


End file.
